Halibel, the biker babe
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: Halibel was currently caught up in a bad situation. When a mysterious man saves her, she owes him one. Rated for cursing and possible sexual situations. Halibel/ it's a surprize!


One-shot involving Halibel and a surprise character

Yes I do own Bleach! -gets hit by Tite Kubo- No I don't own Bleach TwT

Halibel had underwent a relatively normal day, school, and home. Normal for her. It _was _normal. Then, one of her best friends, Apache, had asked her to go out on the town with her, Mila-rose, Sun-Sun, and their boyfriends; Yammy, Grimmjow, and Stark. They were the most popular jocks at school, no-one rejected them or told them what to do, even the teachers. Kind of pathetic if you asked her... What she knew was they really argued anytime they were all together, and frankly, it pissed her off. She also had no idea why she was sitting in the back seat of Grimmjow's Mustang convertible listening to the idiots argue. She carefully watched as Grimmjow himself steered the vehicle while yelling at another asshole they had picked up, Nnoitra. He was by far the worst, looking at her body lustily and making perverted comments about her, and not to mention trying to get a date with her.

She ignored him until they made it to a red light.

"Hey Halibel! I bet you and me would make the perfect pair!" He grinned.

"Yeah, you'd insult her, and she wold kick you in the balls!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Shut the hell up, dick!" They started arguing again, great...

She registered the sound of a loud motor. She turned her head as another vehicle pulled beside them, a motorcycle actually. She observed it's structure and noticed the large, powerful motor roaring with contained fury. She realized this bike was far longer and stronger than any others she had ever seen before, it looked vaguely like a street bike; made so the rider would lean forward to achieve optimum speed. Only this bike had a larger back wheel than the front, making it look almost like a chopper. The headlights were only small slits on the streamlined front cover. It was all black.

Of course, the rider was almost as strange as his bike.

She regarded his bone gray tight-fitting shirt that displayed many bulging muscles, with sleeves that reached his elbows. Black jeans enwrapped his legs at just the right contours to give him an overall ripped look. His heavy black boots shifted the gears absentmindedly. His helmet was strange in itself, it was obviously tight on his head. It had the appearance of a paint-ball visor that wrapped around his whole head, forming an almost-menacing feature.

He was definitely _not _a normal guy.

She jerked her head at the sound of _another _vehicle. She sighed at the sight of Nnoitra's worst enemy, Ulguiorra Cifer, pulling up on the other side of the mysterious biker. This would not end well...

"Hey emo-bitch, remember me?!" Nnoitra yelled.

Ulquiorra faced him. "Ah, the gay hooker, didn't I tell you I had no need of your services?"

Yammy laughed hard. "Burn!"

A tick-mark appeared on Halibel's head.

Nnoitra turned back to Yammy. "Fuck you, pencil dick!"

"Hey!" Yammy yelled.

Two more tick-marks made their appearance on the tanned beauty's skull.

"Idiocy for idiots, I suppose." Ulguiorra really wasn't helping.

Nnoitra grabbed Halibel's shoulder. "Yeah? Well, I got a prettier woman than you'll ever get!!!"

She snapped. She threw a punch at Nnoitra, giving him a black eye and making him let go of her. She jumped out the side of the car and turned toward her friends.

"Don't ever ask me to go _anywhere_ with these fools again!" She yelled at Apache.

She stomped over to the black-clad biker, her anger itself making him turn around.

She asked in a soft tone. "May I please get a ride from here, I'd rather not go with _them_?"

He did not speak, but simply looked from her to her shocked _friends_, then back at her, before reaching to the back end of the bike to retrieve another more average-looking helmet to hand to her. She gained a shocked look herself that the biker would truly fulfill her request, and snapped out off it quick enough to strap the helmet on and climb onto the huge behemoth of a motorcycle.

The red light decided that moment to **finally **turn green.

He shifted directly to third gear and popped the front end of the bike high into the air and make her squeal in delight, a rarely known fact was that Halibel absolutely loved speed. He brought the bike back down to earth and she grinned as she heard Nnoitra cursing her name from far off. She held tight to the man's back, glad she was now miles away from the bickering fools. She blushed as she noticed how rock-hard his abs were.

He sped along through traffic at a suicidal pace, weaving in and out of the heavy onslaught of cars. He jerked his head back behind him to something he must've heard. She rose an eyebrow and looked back, mirroring his movement at a more restrained pace.

Nnoitra was racing after them in Grimmjow's car, probably stolen.

Halibel looked scared, knowing he could mow over the motorcycle, no matter how large it is. Her masked savior shifted his head back to traffic before shifting into fifth gear, Halibel gripped his waist as the speedometer hit 200 MPH. She fearfully turned back once more, struggling at the high velocity, to see if they had lost the pain in the ass. He was _still_ there.

She heard an almost inhuman grunt from the motorcyclist before he made a sharp turn to the right onto a larger road. Halibel was in pure ecstacy with the swiftness and authority the strange man showed the bike, it was like the bike was a legendary force that this demonic knight had taken as his own. The blonde beauty registered they were headed toward an intersection were an eighteen wheeler had started to cross. She opened her mouth to warn the man but stopped when she witnessed the intensity he was glaring at the approaching vehicle. She simply had a feeling he knew what he was doing.

She suddenly felt the bike jerk to the left and felt it tip over, she didn't have time to panic as the bike slide toward the semi. She resisted the overwhelming urge to scream as high as she could when she felt the draft from the underside of the semi's trailer drift over her head, and the bike right itself into a stop a we both watched Nnoitra swerve to avoid it and hit a telephone pole. She almost jumped for joy at the thought of the dickhead perishing without no one to track it back to _her_.

The biker seemingly didn't mind as he sped away from the crash-site.

"**W**h**e**r**e**?" She heard a distinctly filtered voice ask her, it was him.

"What?" What was he talking about?

"**W**h**e**r**e **d**o **y**o**u **l**i**v**e**?**" He elaborated.

She gave him the directions and relaxed as he drove at a more lawful speed, winding up at her doorstep minutes later. Her legs shook from the vibration of the bike, and she tripped as she swung her leg over the bike to take her leave. He reached out to grab her arm. She righted herself and now stood in front of the strange man and his bike.

"Thank you, I really don't think I could of lasted ten more second with them." She said.

He nodded.

"I'd like to take a ride with you again sometime."

"I** w**o**u**l**d**n**'**t **m**i**n**d**.**" She felt relieved that he was carrying a conversation along with her.

"May I see the face of my hero?" She laughed, prepared for a no. If this man had a mask, he obviously didn't want to be seen...

She wasn't prepared for him to reach behind his neck to press the almost-invisible button that popped the back part of the helmet out so he could take it off. He slowly gripped the domed head of the safety precaution, and revealed his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Probably a one-shot, might make it a two-shot with some reviews though.


End file.
